Sanctuary
by IC-Chan aka.Imagination Child
Summary: Where do you feel safe? When are you at total peace with the world and you feel as though nothing can harm you? In the glow of warm light? Or in the cover of gentle darkness? Where is your sanctuary?


_Author's Note: Now, how many people will paly off this concept of Alice and Dobermon? Too many... I just thought I'd get a head start on the rest. ~ IC-chan_

  


**Sanctuary**

  


"Tell me again... about the Tamers and the Soverigen... And the True Enemy. Please, Dobermon." She leaned against the large tree trunk, pulling her legs towards her chest. 

The night was cool and dark. The moon was no more than a ghost as clouds danced across its silver face. Gentle winds rose around them, blowing her pale blonde strands of hair against her white face. Silhouettes of leaves cascaded across thier bodies, masking them in lovely shadows. Silence was dominate in the darkness. He seemed to be a native child of the night. Taking on a regal compsure as he stared, watchfully, for any people or danger. She was almost taken back by his beauty in the night. 

His eyes were hauntingly mezmorizing. They seemed to hold galaxies within their darkened orbs.He looked down at his young companion. Where a stern and harden look once was, love had replaced. She was able to do that to him. Only she could bring out the gentleness that he kept hidden within his dark frame. He had never felt so connected to anyone before. It's was more than a feeling of friendship and deeper. 'Maybe a kindred.' He thought as he gazed into her golden hair. 

"Alice, why do you ask me to tell you that story?" He asked in his deep, rumbling voice. 

"Becasue," She began. Her voice being light and gentle, opposite to his own, "I envy them." She answered looking up at him. 

"Envy is dangerous." He replied tilting his head slightly. 

"I suppose." She began folding her legs to her side, "But envy can also be another form of admiration." 

Dobermon was silent, at a lost for words to respond to his friends ensight. "You know of my mission. And yet, I know nothing of you. Tell me about your life, your family, your world." He said trying to change the subject. 

"There's nothing to really say. My father, grandfather, and I are close. My mother died three years ago, and I wear black all the time." She said, half laughing at the last part. 

Dobermon was still new to this world, and hadn't had time to grasp such aspects as human humor. It seem he wouldn't have the time for much anyway. "Why do you wear black?" He asked, not sure if this was the direction Alice had wanted the conversation to go. 

"Why?" She asked confused. 

"Should I have not asked-" 

"No, it's not that. It's just that no one has ever asked me that question. Except my grandma. But she thinks that all little girls should were pink anyway." She answered. Again the cool winds rose around the pair. Alice shivered and shifted closer to Dobermon. "I guess... It's because I feel safe in the dark." She said laying her head against him. 

He was slightly startled by this simple act of affection. He had never had someone to be near or anyone who cared. It had been a Dobermon's nature to live and act alone. Not in packs or groups like some digimon. He was even reluctant to take her own as a companion. "Let me help you." She pleaded, "You know nothing about this world, I can help you get around." She was persistant, that he had to admit. He supposed that it her persistance that attracted him to her. But he had felt a kindred to her. Almost as if she was a soul mate. 

"You feel safe in the darkness? But how, you can't see what's coming or might be following you. I don't understand." 

She sighed contentedly against him. A thin smile curving around her light pink lips. She was a lovely girl the sliken black of her address seemed to accent her nicely. In the cover of night she was almost gorgeous. 

"True," She said sleepily, "But nothing can see you coming either. It works both ways." 

"Is that the only reason why?" He asked looking into her gentle face. 

Again she sighed, than yawned. "I don't know," She began, her eyes closed, "I guess beacuase people love the light." 

Her reasoning was something of an intrest to Dobermon. From the small time he had spent with her, he had learned that she had a unique way of seeing the world. "You see... People love the light, and yet they forget that without the darkness," She opened her eyes to look at him. The stars shined in their icey glow. "The light wouldn't exist." 

"I understand that. Black is the physical manifestation of the darkness, do you understand now?" She asked sitting up. 

He nodded, again being taken by her soft eyes. 

"Good." She said kissing him on his forehead, "Goodnight, Dobermon." And she snuggled back against his warm body. 

"Goodnight, Alice. Sleep well." He said in a gentle tone. 

"I will... with you... in my sanctuary." 

Again he stared watchfully for any disturbence. His face being framed against the silver moon. "Sanctuary..." He whispered, his words being carried off by the wind. he sat thoughtfully for a moment, and then he laid his head down, closed his eyes, and drifted off into a blissful sleep. 

  


_Author's Note: Short, simple, and sweet. What do you think? Isn't Alice a great character? I mean her signifcance has been played and now she'll fade into the background, but she is a wonderful character to work off of. Well, review. ~IC-chan._


End file.
